T.U.F.F. Puppy Fanon Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. * Da Rules (get the reference?) General Rules #'No spam' - No spam messages or articles. You'll be asking to be blocked or banned. #'No vandalism' - Do not vandalize, or in other words, do not make nonsense edits or remove good quality content from articles. #'No intimidating behavior/harassment' - Do not be rude, don't criticize people just because they don't meet your expectations. Also, keep criticism of users' characters/fanfics constructive. Comments such as "This is a lame character" or "This fanfic sucks!" are not tolerated. #'Inappropriate language must be kept to a minimum' - Remember that this is a PG rated site. Do not use profanity or swearing for attacking others, you only use it as a non-serious, practical joke to make others laugh. And it at least should be censored in some way (e.g. @$$, f*ck, sh!t, etc.). #'No haters' - If you hate T.U.F.F Puppy, then don't tell anyone. If you start telling people, on here, that you hate T.U.F.F. Puppy....... THEN LEAVE, YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME AND YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE HERE! #'When commenting, put your responses or new comments in the right place' - If you are replying to a comment, put your reply on the right comment; when making a new comment, make it a new comment, not a reply to someone else's comment. You can be easily accused of spamming if you don't follow any of these. #'No duplicated images' - If you already know a certain image exists on here, then use it. Don't upload it again as a different file. #''Special chat rule: ''no caps when yelling; only when goofing off or for emphasis - Caps are only meant to be used for humorous purposes. Please only use caps for this purpose. Yelling in anger with caps will not be tolerated. Specific Rules Category Guidelines #'Fan fiction articles' - Any article of a fan made episode, story, or series/show, please place it under Category:Fan fiction. We prefer that to be the only category in these kinds of articles as it makes things simpler. #'Locations articles' - Any article of a fan made city/town, world/universe, planet, agency, camp, store, restaurant, or any other miscellaneous place of settlement, activity, or residence, please place it under Category:Locations. #'Characters articles' - Any article of a fan made individual character, character list, or agency, please place it under Category:Characters. #'Keep articles on canon characters/locations/agencies to a minimum' - Only create pages for important canon characters (e.g. Keswick, Verminious Snaptrap, etc.). The same rule applies to canon locations and agencies. Articles relating to canon should be placed under one of these three categories: Category:Canon Characters, Category:Canon Locations, and Category:Canon Agencies. Other Guidelines #'Creation and function of OC's' - Any user is free to create an OC, however (whether technically a Mary Sue or not) the use and function of the OC and his creators' fics and relationship with other OCs must be in respect of separate identities. #'Types of OC's and fics allowed' - All creations and works by users are permitted, given that they have relation to the root show and are not a disruption to the general flow of the site. #'Role playing with OC's' - Role playing users have the privilege to declare a public or private RP. In respect to this, should a user be found abusing the OC of others, the users involved in the RP may opt to exclude said OC or user from the RP. #'Harassment' - If the OC or fic in question appears to be something created as an act of harassment (or becomes one) to other users or characters made, a complaint may be launched and the admins should investigate the scenario and come to a decision. This is the only way a fic or OC can be deleted. #'In-universe consistency' - All characters created within this community shall be created tethered to the concept of reality set forth by the said show. However, should a character be made as a crossover character from another series, said character is eligible to adapt traits from said show tethered to the concept of reality set forth by the said show (e.g. no superpowers in main show = no superpowers for OCs). #'Policy review' - A review and an amendment may incur if 3 users petition for an amendment in these policies. #'Plagiarism' - Plagiarism will result in an immediate termination of page and a ban. #'Following of rules' - All writers shall adhere to these principles set forth by the administrators of this community. A denial of these provisions shall incur a ban prohibiting interactions and creations with this community. ~INCOMPLETE, TO BE CONTINUED~